University of Learning
by DarkRaven916
Summary: Belle wants in a college. But will she get accepted into it? If she does who'll she meet? Will she have friends? Read and find out. I'd love if you guys sent me ideas for chapters. Or even new stories. Anyways. I don't own the picture. Ratings may change.
1. Accepted or rejected?

**I don't guess this is a part of my other OUAT story. But it can be if you want it to. I did this for a school project and just thought "This'd be great for a fanfic!" Then I added Belle's name instead of my own. Uh. Don't own OUAT or characters. Enjoy!**

Right now, she was waiting. She hated waiting. Isabelle French does not wait. But she was just too excited to care. And nervous. She'd applied for a college. "University of Learning" sure it was a bad name but the school itself was amazing. Well that's what Belle had heard on the internet. She wanted to get in so bad. She didn't even apply for a different one incase this one had said no. She was too determined she was gonna get in. The mail had just came in... it's time to find out if she'd gotten in. She ran out the door to her mail box. As soon as she got back in her room with the mail, she had just thrown everything down except her letter. "OH! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried out in joy to herself. Then she frowned. What if it said no? She knew she only had to read the first word. It'd either say "Sorry" or "Congratulations". She opened it and read the first word then her eyes went wide as she continued to read on **.**

 **'** 6/15/2009

Isabelle French

Granny's Motel

Storybrooke, Maine

Dear, Isabelle:

Congratulations on your acceptance to the University of Learning.

You are now challenged with making the very important decision of selecting which college or university you are going to attend. We know that this can often be an extremely difficult decision for the young man or woman about to enter college.

At University of Learning, we recognize the importance of your decision and the commitment it entails to learn and develop by means of association with an outstanding center of learning. As awesome as it may sound, this decision may very well have an impact on the quality of your life.

I believe that University of Learning offers not only a superb educational experience, but also promotes individual growth and development. Sixty percent of our faculty holds PhDs or law degrees and we offer our students over 320 courses.

We encourage you to visit our campus if you can. If you have not made a commitment as to where you will attend college next fall, I hope you will carefully evaluate the information contained in this letter and seriously consider our university.

My very best wishes to you for a successful collegiate experience, and I sincerely hope you will be joining us in the fall.

Sincerely,

Regina Mills

Director of Admission'

She squealed and jumped with joy. She got in! She actually got in!

 **Welp. There you go. This IS going to be a multi-chapter story. Gaston comes in in a while. And Rumple. Oh and you can't forget Belle's best friend, Ruby. So tell me what you think? Bye-bye!~**


	2. He is so good for nothing!

**Sorry I took so long. I just put it off for a while. Anyways, here you are,** ** _dearies_** **. I don't own OUAT or the characters or the word "dearie." Yes. That's right. Dearie IS said in the chapter. You know what that means... Enjoy!**

Belle had almost suffocated Ruby when she found out that she got in too. Now, the first day of at their university, Belle was nervous, excited, and a bit upset. Why was she upset? Because her good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend, Gaston, was here too. "It's not THAT bad, Belle." Ruby said trying to help calm Belle's stress with the whole Gaston thing. "It's not like he's a vampire who has no heart and can't care for others." Ruby said. Belle would've thought that Ruby was being sincere, until she finished her sentence. "He's obviously NOT a vampire. Duh!" And Belle won't lie. That actually WAS funny. And she DID laugh... only a little.

"Heh. Yeah. Anyways. We have our first class together, Professor Gold's, right?"

"Yup..." Ruby almost sounded disappointed.

Belle's baby blue eyes looked Ruby up and down a couple of times. "Do you have something against the professor?" Belle asked, rather cautiously, if you ask me. (Wait. I'm the writer. Forget I said that last bit.)

Ruby stared at Belle, mouth agape. "No. I mean. It's just..." Ruby hesitated, before finally saying "It's just that... it's the first day and people are already saying that he's a little... weird..."

"Right..." Belle didn't know what else to say. "Er... well we should get to class." She started walking to the door and Ruby followed. Then she realized. She stopped dead in her tracks, nearly knocking Ruby over. "Gaston's in that class too."

Ruby looked at Belle then laughed a little. "We'll just ignore him. And if he trys anything on you, I'll beat him with a stick!" The last part made Belle nearly fall over laughing.

 **[Professor Gold's class]**

"You want me to beat him with a stick yet?" Ruby whispered to Belle while glaring at Gaston.

"He hasn't 'tried anything on me' yet, Ruby. He is sitting on the other side of the classroom." Belle whispered back. She hoped they didn't get in trouble for talking in class. She looked towards the professor. He did notice. "Daaaaaaanng it. Dang it." She _almost_ said something she wasn't suppoed to.

"Miss French, Miss Lucas. Why don't you stay after class."

Ruby frowned and looked at Belle, who also frowned.

After the bell rang and everyone else left they stayed seated, still frowning.

"Would you like to explain what was so important you had to ignore my teaching to talk about?" He didn't sound mad. Just disappointed.

Ruby looked at Belle. "Well uh..." she looked back at Professor Gold. "I was just telling Belle that I'd protect her."

"From?"

"Well... uh. Her ex-boyfriend is in this class and I asked her if she needed me to beat him with a stick if he tried anything on her." Belle giggled. Her friend's favorite activity was probably a game of 'beat all of Belle's exes with sticks'. She even had a special stick for some of them.

"Well, beating someone with a stick isn't the best way to go about getting rid of exes."

"Oh, no! I beat him with a stick all the time! Oh! I mean, not all- I mean... it's just... Belle?"

"What she means is... he said that he would never hurt me, and if he did, Ruby would beat him with a stick..." Belle explained as best as she could.

"Right. So he hurt you? Emotionally or physically?"

"Both." Ruby answered for her, as she knew it was a hurtful subject for Belle. Professer Gold figured out that's why Ruby answered for her.

"Right.. well you can go. But don't let it happen again." He was talking to both of them. But mostly it was directed to Belle. "If it's really that important, dearie, stay after class and talk to me about it." That was more of a question than a statement.

 **Well, that was fun. Only took me 20 minutes. Thought it would've taken longer.. but this is a shorter chapter so... yea. Bye bye, dearies!~**


End file.
